


Green and Pink are Beautiful Together

by Pelamis_platura



Series: Green and Pink are Beautiful Together [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Half-orc, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Tieflings, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelamis_platura/pseuds/Pelamis_platura
Summary: Lucien is not a fundamentally greedy person, truly he isn't.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Series: Green and Pink are Beautiful Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987480
Kudos: 5





	Green and Pink are Beautiful Together

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim any ownership of the art presented, it is merely there for visual reference.  
> "A picture is worth a thousand words"

[](https://ibb.co/YdkSNBD)   


_Lucien O'Brien. Credit to @blueberry_chill on Instagram_

[](https://ibb.co/zsxG85v)

_Keth Stonebridge. Credit to @flyboy_elm on Twitter_

Lucien is not a fundamentally greedy person, truly he isn't. He may be a bit lazy, but he's learned to be more than content with his lot in life. This serves him well in the Fortuna Circus, where there is a lot of making do, but things become more complicated in his travels with the Questionable Six.

This complication is relevant to his current predicament, in a way, when he discovers something about himself. He is infatuated with Keth Stonebridge, the resident Half-Orc in the Questionable Six. Stoic Keth, who has shown himself to be the anchor of the rag-tag group bumbling their way through Waterdeep, holds Lucien's heart. His chest swells with joy every time he hears Keth's hearty laughter and his face darkens in a blush every time Keth gives his goofy, kind-hearted smile..

The problem, however, is in Lucien's uncertainty. He for sure wants him, there is no doubt there, but he is uncertain of Keth's feelings on the matter. He has never seen him with or heard of him being with another man and even if he has, would he want to be with him? Lucien aches when he thinks about it, his reason in a constant struggle with his heart and loins, but he does not go where he is not wanted, his reason winning a pyrrhic victory each time.

Late one night in one of the many inns of Waterdeep, Lucien finds himself lying awake in bed, unable to sleep despite his best efforts. No matter his labors, sleep would not take him. He had relieved himself earlier, so that is not the issue. Neither is the temperate, nor the comfortableness of his bedding. Shifting around under his covers, he searches for the root cause of his problem when it suddenly dawns on him. The ache in his heart, the need in his loins, and the mental image broadcast to him form a singular thought: Keth. He has fought against these feelings before, time and time again and won. This time, however, his heart is winning.

Soon all he can think is about is the Half-Orc. He remembers when he snuck a glance at Keth when they were in the bathhouse just last week and that really does him in. Against his better judgement, Lucien rises from bed and makes his way down the hall to Keth's room. He stands there for but a moment in hesitation before knocking on the sturdy oak door.

Several tense seconds pass before the door creaks open, revealing a tired-looking Keth. "Hey Lucien, do you need anything?" he asks softly

"I um, I'm having trouble sleeping." Lucien replies nervously "You wouldn't happen to have anything to help with that, would you?" The door opens fully, giving Lucien a full view of the Half-Orc, clad only in an undershirt and loose trousers. "I'll see if i can whip something up. Please, come in." Keth answers, stepping to the side.

Lucien awkwardly steps into the small room, eyeing the surroundings before taking a seat on the bed. Keth fumbles with a few of his books before sitting down next to him and beginning to trace sigils in the air, attempting an incantation of some kind. Lucien watches intently, but his eyes wander to the Half-Orcs lips and then to his eyes. He begins staring into his deep blue eyes, his thoughts from before resurfacing anew.

In that moment, Lucien's self-restraint breaks. He surges forward, pressing his lips to Keth's.

A sensation like a firestorm passes through Lucien. Words of comfort, the occasional hug, and all those other bits of affection he has shared with others were all well and fine, but this... He needed this. He needed to know that he wanted him as well and was willing to show it. And Keth, dear Keth, who sacrifices the most for all of them and gets so little in return needed this too. They stay there, together, sharing this tender moment between each other. Lucien weaves his fingers into Keth's hair, the pad of his thumb caressing the shell of Keth's ear. A warm hand makes contact with Lucien's waist, hesitant at first, then with a firm but gentle grip. If it weren't for his shirt Lucien knows he would feel the rough callouses built up over a life of hard work and training on his skin. His heart pounds an exuberant beat that fills his chest.

Keth breaks the kiss, suddenly standing up from the bed and taking a step back. One of his hands forms in complete gestures while the other awkwardly rubs the back of his neck to go along with the stammered mumbling exiting his lips. "That was- Heh, ok, so- I didn't- You- But- wow, um- Hooo, boy..." He clears his throat, eyes darting around the room before returning to look at Lucien.

"I'm sorry! I just um- I like you and I um- That didn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to..." Lucien rambles before trailing off, embarrassed.

"Well... I like you too." Keth murmurs in reply.

Lucien's face flushes a darker shade of pink as he looks at Keth is disbelief. "You do?!"

Keth nods, his face flushed as well. "Yea, I have for awhile." 

Lucien quickly stands, moving towards Keth with the intent to grab him by the face and kiss him again. Keth, however, has his own plans. He grabs Lucien, and crashes into him like a wave of muscle and lips. Lucien's horns hit the wall with a heavy thunk. He isn't sure what part of Keth he has accidentally tapped into, but he likes it. Keth's lips press against his with desperate desire. Lucien grabs Keth's short hair, running his fingers through it then raking his nails down the back of Keth's neck.

Keth breaks away suddenly, giving a few short but deep breaths. "Is everything alright?" Lucien asks, concerned.

"Yea, just giving myself a moment." Keth assures "Just so we're on the same page, how far do we want to um, go with this?"

"I- All the way, if you would like." Lucien replies after a tense moment of hesitation, looking up into Keth's deep blue eyes. "I would." Keth replies, pecking the Tiefling on the cheek. He steps over to his satchel sitting on the nearby table, opening it and retrieving a small flask of oil. "I believe this will make it much easier for us."

Lucien lifts his shirt up and over his head, casting it aside. Keth begins to do the same, but is stopped by Lucien who, with a smile, pulls it off himself. Lucien then drops to his knees in front of Keth, who looks down at him quizzically. He leans into Keth's crotch, making out the outline of his bulge, straining under the fabric. Lucien gently puts his mouth over the bulge and lets out a heavy, warm sigh.

"What are you- Aah!" Keth is interrupted by his own squeak and his knees shake slightly. Instinctively, he steadies himself by resting a hand on one of Lucien's horns. "Sorry." He mutters, releasing the curved black horn once he is again confident in his own balance. "Don't be." Lucien assures him. "I'd actually prefer you do that when we get going." He undoes the front of Keth's pants, sliding them down to reveal his hard member, standing at attention.

Lucien stands and takes a step back, turning around and revealing an intricate sun tattoo on his back. He teasingly works his pants down, making a show out of it, until he is fully naked in the dimly lit room. Lucien sports an slender frame, soft yet athletic, in stark contrast to Keth, who sports a more muscular and toned body. The Tiefling blushes, turning back around and striding up to Keth, who greets him with a tender kiss.

"You look beautiful." he compliments softly. "Thank you" Lucien murmurs in response. Then he kisses Keth with every bit of repressed desire he has bottled up inside him. He taps into every meaningful look they've exchanged, every aching thought about the Half-Orc, every night he drifted off to sleep wondering "What if..." The result is a kiss so amorous and passionate that Keth has to brace himself, lest he fall and take Lucien with him. Keth then pulls Lucien into a tight embrace and kisses him back with equal fervor.

While his hands and mouth are occupied, Lucien's tail weaves its way up between their legs. The tip of his tail gently presses up against Keth's undercarriage, before doubling back and rubbing up against Lucien's length. He moans into Keth's mouth with a bit of impatience and Keth hums back.

Keth breaks the kiss, looking into Lucien's eyes. "On the bed, hand and knees, when you're ready." He murmurs breathlessly

Without another word, Lucien climbs up onto the bed, assuming the position and flicking his tail playfully as he waits. "You may want to put a towel down, in case of a mess." he instructs "Yea, getting to it." Keth replies, sliding a towel in between Lucien's legs, before beginning to slick himself in preparation.

Keth gets behind Lucien, lining himself up and placing his hands on the small of Lucien's back, two dimples near his hips fitting the Half-Orc hands perfectly. "You ready?" he asks. "Mmmhmmm" Lucien replies, tail swishing in impatience. Wordlessly, Keth gently pushes into the Lucien, earning a soft moan from the needy Tiefling. Lucien grips the sheets tightly and arches his back, pushing his hips back against Keth's.

"I... Wow." Keth murmurs breathlessly as he buries himself up to the hilt into Lucien, giving a few deep breaths. "Everything ok back there?" Lucien asks. Keth nods, exhaling once more. "I'm just in disbelief." he stammers. "You've only just started and you're in disbelief? Wait until you get going." Lucien teases, caressing Keth's thigh with his tail.

"Right." Keth pulls back, then thrusts. Up until now he has been careful and cautious, making sure Lucien is more than comfortable before making any moves. Now, with Lucien pushing back up against him, practically begging for it, he throws caution to the wind. Keth thrusts faster, harder. His nails dig into Lucien's delicate pink skin as he begins to pound the Tiefling relentlessly, over and over again. Lucien loves it.

"Keth, Unnff. Yes. Fuck that- mmfff- feels so good. More, please." Lucien stammers out between the lewd sounds escaping him. Keth grants him his wish, shifting his grip and position to drive deeper with each thrust. Lucien's eyes roll back as Keth starts hitting the sweet spot inside of him, a sensation that makes Lucien feel like he's on fire.

Keth grabs the Tiefling's tail right at the base, using it as leverage to thrust even harder. "Lucien" he pants "You're- I- Fuck, this is amazing..."

Lucien has collapsed forward by now, his arms having long since turned to jelly. His body is full of heat and butterflies dance through belly. He pushes back against the Half-Orc in a ravenous need for more. "More" he moans. His moan quickly turns to a cry as Keth leans forward, bracing his arms on the bed either side of Lucien's torso, and his thrusts become faster, deeper. The butterflies turn to bursting fireworks, and the fire roars within the Tiefling. Lucien cries out in joy.

"I- Bite me, please." Lucien blurts out. "W-What?" Keth stammers in response, slowing slightly. "I like being bitten sometimes." Lucien admits, his face darkening slightly in a blush. "Oh, like this?" Keth asks before sinking his teeth into Lucien's shoulder.

Lucien lets out a satisfied sigh, biting his lip and rolling his hips. He can feel Keth's short tusks digging in further than the rest of his teeth. It's so good. Keth resumes his speed from before and Lucien braces his knees and thighs, starting to run himself against the mattress.

As if reading his mind, Keth reaches up under Lucien, fumbling around before his rough fingers find the Tiefling's length and gently wrap around it. A low shuddering gasp escapes Lucien and he lets his mouth hang open, delighting in the pure ecstasy of the moment.

"Yes." Lucien says, struggling to speak as his throat is tight and mind set ablaze with pleasure. "Yes Keth. Make me cum. Gods, I want you to make me cum. I want to make you cum. Fuck me. Fuck me."

Keth throws his arm around Lucien's shoulders, pulling him up against his body while simultaneously pushing him down into the bed with his bodyweight. His forearm presses against Lucien's throat and he bites down at the base of the Tiefling's neck. Lucien arches under him, straining as his every fantasy is fulfilled. He starts to go light-headed from the strain, his vision blurring slightly. The blazing inferno in his gut spreads, it's heat burning all the way up to his face.

"Keth I'm- I'm gonna- I'm cumming. Don't stop don't stop fuck I'm-"

Lucien shoots onto his belly and the towel beneath him. A few more heavy bursts follow in rhythm with his quickening pulse. Keth keeps going, but now with much more vigor and desperation. It's too much. Lucien cannot bring himself to speak, instead he musters what's left of his sense to repeatedly slap his tail against the bed, a low whining moan escaping his lips.

"L- Lucien..." Keth moans through clenched teeth. He bites down on Lucien's shoulder one last time. With a final hard, deep thrust he lets loose, his load pumping over and over again into Lucien. He sighs in relief when Keth dismounts, his whole body giving a slight tremble.

They both take a moment to catch their breath. Lucien rolls onto his side, the night air cool on his sweat drenched skin. Keth attempts to sit back on his heels, but instead collapses forward onto the bed. Lucien lifts an exhausted arm, dragging himself up and taking Keth by the back of the head, puling him into a kiss. It is messy and clumsy, and amazing.

Keth pants. "Wow... Did- Did we really just do that?"

"Yep." Lucien answers with a smile. "Did you like it?" It takes a second, but Keth nods. "Yea, did you?"

"Did I like it?" Lucien replies "No, I loved it."

There is a moment's pause between the two before Keth speaks up. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?" Lucien asks. "I mean... what does this mean, for us?" Keth replies shakily.

"What do you want it to mean?" Lucien replies, seemingly avoiding answering. "Well... I'd for us to be together, to be a thing. You know?" Keth answers, blushing a bit.

"I'd love that." Lucien says softly, a smile forming on his soft face. "G-Good, I would too." Keth replies, giving a goofy smile of his own. "I love you, Lucien."

"I love you too, Keth"

**Author's Note:**

> My first FanFic ever, I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love if you comment on it.


End file.
